Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interfaces (GUIs), are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse with one or more buttons, for operating the user interface. An example of such a GUI is the user interface for the Windows® computer operating system (available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.). The ubiquitous keyboard and mouse interface provides for fast creation and modification of documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos, web pages, and the like.
Recently, however, pen-based computing systems, such as tablet PCs and the like, have been increasing in popularity. In pen-based computing systems, user input advantageously may be introduced using an electronic “pen” or stylus (e.g., akin to writing with a pen or pencil on a piece of paper). Indeed, in at least some pen-based computing systems, all user input is capable of being entered and manipulated using an electronic pen input device, and the user interface is fully controllable using only the electronic pen.
As pen-based computing systems are becoming more popular, users are increasingly entering more data in the form of electronic ink. In many instances, users may wish to convert the original electronic ink data to machine-generated text, i.e., text suitable for use and manipulation by conventional word processing programs and other application programs. While handwriting recognition technology for converting handwritten electronic ink text to machine-generated text has improved in recent years, recognizers of this type still are quite error prone, particularly for users with poor handwriting, users that write at an angle, and/or users that write very quickly. Accordingly, much machine-generated text produced by a recognizer still needs to be corrected and/or otherwise changed or edited by the user.
Additionally, one major advantage of computing systems and their associated networks lies in the ability for multiple users to access, review, edit, and otherwise make changes to or comment on electronic documents. Accordingly, pen-based computing system users also have a need to access, review, edit, change, or add text in electronic files and documents from many different sources using their pen-based computing system and the associated electronic pens. Not all of these electronic files and documents originate from electronic ink data and/or from handwriting recognition programs or engines.
At least some existing user interfaces for editing, changing, and/or correcting machine-generated text using only an electronic pen and a pen-based computing system can be awkward, cumbersome, and difficult to use. Also, in many application programs or document types, the electronic document itself cannot be changed or edited using only an electronic pen. These difficulties in using an electronic pen to correct or edit machine-generated text and documents on a pen-based computing system can lead to user frustration, and it can hamper use and adoption of the pen-based computing system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved correction interfaces that allow users to quickly, easily, and efficiently access, review, edit, and change machine-generated text using electronic ink and/or an electronic pen associated with a pen-based computing system.